


All's Fair In Love And War

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Series: The Life of Sam Chronicles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Games Night, Keith and Lance are parents, Klance Family Au, M/M, broganes, keith has a half brother, poor shiro, shiro gets picked on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: All Shiro wanted was a nice, simple, family friendly, games night, without getting picked on by his adoptive brother and his half brother, husband, son and daughter.  Was that too much to ask?





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/gifts), [ForsakenAngel88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAngel88/gifts).



> I am so very greatful to Sam and Susan for allowing me to use them and their ideas for this snippet. Sam (winterandlittlebrunettes) has a wild life and this snippet is based around one of the senarios she told me about. Susan (forsakenangel88) was very kind and let me borrow her klance family au and all of the characters involved in it. I'll add links to all of their posts and social media so you can go check them out (once I work out how to do that).

“UNO!”

Keith’s hand slammed onto the table with a resounding thud as he placed his card triumphantly.  He only had to get rid of his final card and the game would be over.  He glanced at the red six in his hand and tried to keep a straight face as he shifted his gaze over to where Shiro was sitting across from him with a full hand.

“Your turn Rosalie,” Lance said as he sat behind the children, trying to give them advice on which cards to play to beat their uncle and father/brother.  

“This one?” Rosalie asked as she pointed to a card, shifting so that no one else could see what it was.

Lance chuckled, “Yeah sweetheart, that one.”

Rosalie chuckled as she placed her card down while looking Shiro dead in the eye, “Pick up your cards Uncle Shiro!”

Shiro just stared at the +4 wild card glaring up at him.  He turned to glare at the pair of traitors who now snickering together gleefully, “How could you Rosalie?  I thought you loved me?”

Rosalie, still giggling, just shrugged, “All’s fair in love and war Uncle Shiro.  Daddy says so.”

The glare was turned back onto Keith, who was sitting there as proud as any parent could be at his child thoroughly trouncing anyone in a game.  “I raised you for THIS?  This… BETRAYAL?”

Keith smirked, “Like the lady said, all’s fair in love and war Shiro.  Though I would warn you that she probably isn’t your biggest concern right now.”

Shiro looked over to where Keith was pointing and saw Yorak and Elias grinning at him like hyenas and felt his blood run cold.  He had forgotten that the boys had teamed up together at the beginning of the evening.  They were almost as ruthless as Keith was when he was the same age, which was saying something.  

Shiro looked at his hand, the number of cards was daunting and none of them would be easy to get rid of quickly.  He had to try and get out of this mess with as much of his dignity intact as possible.  Glancing at the boys to his left, he took a deep breath and placed his card down.

“Sorry Shiro,” Elias said smugly, as Yorak placed a reversal card down, “Daddy told us not to go easy on you.”

“You miserable little snot,” Shiro groaned as he slammed his head down on the table in defeat. 


End file.
